Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an analysis method of lane stripe images, an image analysis device and a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof, more particularly to an image analysis device, an analysis method and a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof for sorting lane stripe images.
Related Art
Recently, automatic driving technology has widely been paid attention to, and more and more automotive manufacturers and enterprises endeavor to develop it. The core of the automatic driving technology is based on advanced driving assistance systems (ADAS) and includes lane departure warning, collision warning, automate braking and so on.
However, the automatic driving technology must detect real-time traffic states anytime for the real-time determination of driving. Moreover, various traffic states lead to the difficulty in automate driving. To achieve a variety of requirements of the automatic driving technology and the sufficient speeds of calculation and recognition, automatic driving assistance systems need high standard performance for the determination of automate driving and the complicated data process. That is why the cost of an automatic driving assistance system can not be reduced.